


New Year's Kiss

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan is alone on New Years and is disappointed in the fact that he won't get his annual New Years Kiss.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this wasn't supposed to get how it got, but it did so I guess I have to live with it.  
> Also this was my first ever attempt at smut so yeah! If it's super bad, that's why. If you like it, well I guess let me know so I know? I don't know.   
> Anyway, enjoy New Years Kiss!

Dan wandered around the party unsure of what to do. It'd been at least five years since he'd not had someone to kiss when the clock struck midnight on New Year's. Since he'd recently broken up with his girlfriend (or rather, she'd broken up with him), he hadn't really been looking for someone else replace her. He only just now realized that he'd feel like he was missing out on a celebration of the new year if he didn't get to kiss anyone. It was just a thing that you did.

"Great party huh," Phil said, even though Dan had had to drag him out of the house in order to be there that night. Dan sighed.

"Yeah, great," he said, unsure of why he was so disappointed in what he already knew was going to be the outcome of the night. It wasn't even like it was that big of a deal. Lots of people didn't get kissed on New Years, for whatever reason. It wasn't like you didn't move into the new year if you didn't get kissed. Why was he having such a hard time understanding that. 

"Dan, what's wrong?" Phil asked. "You're not thinking about Amy, are you? Come on! We're having fun!" Phil shoved a cup of some sort of mysterious liquid in Dan's hand. "Time to get absolutely wasted!" Dan shook his head and gave the cup back to Phil.

"You know I don't drink, number one," Dan said. "Number two I wasn't thinking about Amy until you brought her up, thanks for that." Dan pretended to be upset about it. In reality, he really wasn't. Despite having dated Amy for over two years, he never really got attached to her as his girlfriend. Nothing against her or anything. She was probably one of the best girlfriends he'd ever had (logically speaking). She always remembered his birthday and their anniversary. She always knew what to say to make him feel better in any situation. She understood how much anime meant to him and had even tried to get into it herself just for him. She also understood his need to be alone sometimes, even if it seemed like there was nothing wrong. Which was why he let himself be with her for so long, despite not being into it. She broke it off with him because he wasn't ready to start thinking about marrying her. He knew it was for the best. A girl like Amy deserved a guy who was just as into her as she was into him, and Dan could not be that guy. 

"Alright, whatever, don't drink then," Phil said and downed whatever had been in the cup that he'd tried to give Dan in one swig. He doubled over and started coughing. Dan rolled his eyes because this happened to Phil all the time when he tried to drink anything. "Wrong . . . tube," he wheezed between coughs. Dan laughed and clapped his best friend on the back. Mostly as a way to mock him.

"See Phil, this is why you don't try to be cool," he teased. "It's impossible for that to happen for you so you should just give it up," Dan said as Phil's coughing fit came to an end. Phil glared at him but Dan paid no mind to it. It didn't mean anything anyway. 

"Well . . . maybe if you'd be less cool it'd work out a bit better for me!" Phil said. Dan cocked his head. 

"You're drunk aren't you?" Phil shook his head. 

"Of course not." He tried to take a step, but ended up tumbling into Dan's arms. Dan caught him and looked down. Normally this would be a sure sign that someone was drunk, but this was a daily occurrence for Phil, whether or not alcohol was involved. Though this was the first time he'd fallen into Dan's arms. 

It wasn't that hugging Phil was something that they didn't do, they did it a lot, actually. This moment felt a bit more . . . intimate than a hug normally did. Probably because having the guy catch a falling girl is such a rom-com moment. Hollywood literally ruined the act of catching someone when they fall. But it's not like he had much of a choice did he! If he wouldn't have caught Phil, they would have both fallen over into a tangled mess that was even more intimate than that situation. Dan stared into Phil's eyes and suddenly that situation didn't seem so bad. Just him and Phil on the ground where he could just reach up and-

 **He** stopped the thought. This was Phil he was thinking about! Phil Lester, best friend extraordinaire, and  _nothing_ more than that. How dare he even entertain the  _idea_ that kissing him was something that he wanted to do. They couldn't do that! They were friends. Friends didn't just up and decide to kiss one day. That's not how those things worked. He looked Phil in the eyes again, but averted them when he was overwhelmed with the image of kissing Phil and running his hands through Phil's soft black hair. Dan shook his head. 

"What's the matter Daniel," Phil said. Dan shook his head again. Something about how Phil'd said  _Daniel_ made him want to kiss Phil even more even though he normally hated the sound of his full name. 

"I-" Dan sighed. He couldn't even think of a good lie to tell him. What was the point anyway? Phil could read him like a book. He checked his phone for the time. Eleven fifty-five. If he was going to kiss anyone for New Years, Phil was going to have to work, if he could get him convinced. "I suddenly have the overwhelming urge to kiss you. Right here. Right now," Dan said. Phil let out a laugh before looking at Dan's face and realizing he was deadly serious. 

"This doesn't have to do with your stupid thing that you have to kiss someone at the stroke of midnight on New Years, does it?" Dan shrugged.

"I don't think so, but right now you are the most attractive person I've ever seen." 

"You just watched me choke on a glass of spiked coffee and trip over my own feet, what the hell are you on about?" Phil turned to hide a smile. This was something he had been waiting for Dan to admit for years. Or at least build up the courage to tell him that he liked Dan as more than just a friend. The only problem was that for the last two years, he'd had a girlfriend. Before that, he'd had a different girlfriend. But right now, Dan was as single as ever and sitting here being vulnerable. Maybe it was all just part of getting him convinced to be Dan's New Years kiss, but Phil had been waiting for the opportunity to kiss Dan pretty much since the moment they met back in 2009. He was getting tired of waiting. 

"I don't know," Dan said. "It's weird. This feeling just hit me out of no where." Phil decided to face him. They heard people in the other room scream "Happy New Year," so Phil thought it was now or never. He rushed in and kissed Dan right on the lips. He expected Dan to pull away right away, but Dan actually embraced the kiss and actually kissed him back. He grabbed a hold of Phil's belt loops and pulled him in closer until their chests were right up against each other. Dan was the one who broke the kiss, but he left his forehead against Phil's. The kiss was really nice. A lot better than he ever could have hoped for. He dared say it was the best kiss he'd ever had. Phil felt the same way. He wanted to kiss Dan again, but he wanted Dan to make that move. "Why was that so nice?" Dan asked, more to himself than to Phil. 

"I think you might be gay, Dan," Phil whispered. Dan felt the heat rush to his face, but perhaps Phil was right. Dan kissed Phil again. It was full of a passion that Dan didn't know that Phil had. He'd known Phil was bi, but he didn't know that Phil liked him that much. It felt like Phil'd been waiting for this moment for years. Dan broke the kiss again and looked Phil in the eyes. There was a sort of hunger lurking there that Dan had never seen before, especially on Phil. He felt his boner start to form. He bit his lip and tried to move his hips away from Phil so he wouldn't feel it. Phil smirked. 

"Hiding something Danny boy?" Phil teased, keeping his voice down to a whisper. Phil put his arms around Dan's hips and pulled him in close. He smiled a wicked smile that turned Dan on even more. He suddenly wanted to discover every part of Phil that he'd never known before and he wanted Phil's dick in him so badly. Phil licked his lips slowly. "I'm sure we could find a bedroom somewhere if you want to take care of that," Phil said. Dan gulped, never more excited by anything Phil had said to him before. Phil rubbed his hips against Dan's, earning him a low moan of surprised pleasure. Phil kissed Dan again. He pulled away quickly to leave something to be desired. He grabbed Dan's hand and lead him to the nearest bedroom. He shut the door behind them. He checked for a lock and was pleased to find that there was one. He walked back over to Dan and kissed him again.

"Phil, I didn't-" Phil put a finger to Dan's lips to hush him. He gently forced Dan to sit on the bed. He laid a kiss on Dan's forehead before getting to work on pulling his clothes off. Dan gasped at the sight of Phil's bare chest. It wasn't like he'd never seen it before. Phil had a bad habit of walking around their apartment without a shirt on, especially early in the morning. Plus they'd been swimming a few times together over the years. It was just, something about this time felt  _different_. He felt like he could appreciate it with all of its glory. He tried to stand up to walk over to him and kiss every inch of Phil's body, but Phil forced him back to the bed. "I didn't know you were so-" Phil kissed him as a way to shut him up. He pulled Dan's shirt off over his head and smiled. Dan was hot as fuck, though not in the way society accepted. He didn't have a six pack or anything like that. Just a little bit of extra weight carried on his stomach. Phil straddled Dan and began kissing him in every place that he could, trying to get some sort of reaction from the other boy. 

Dan sighed in pleasure as Phil laid kisses all over him, fully aware that he was being more submissive than he was used to being. He was excited for the new change of pace though. Phil started grinding his hips into Dan's to give them both a bit of stimulation on their dicks before he took their pants off. He wanted to be fully hard before he got to work with being completely naked. 

"Are you ok?" Phil asked, wanting to make sure this was just as ok with Dan as it was with him. The last thing he wanted was to force Dan into something that he didn't want to do. He stopped moving his hips and stood up when he got no response. 

"No!" Dan called a little louder than he'd intended. He blushed. "Please don't stop," he said sheepishly. Phil smiled before he started pulling off his jeans. He did it slowly on purpose, just to agonize Dan. He slowly moved his hips as he wiggled out of them. Once he was out of them, he threw them across the room in a pile with their shirts. He closed his eyes for a second just to enjoy the cool air on his naked body before he remembered that Dan was the reason he was doing this. 

"Do you want to take your pants off?" Phil asked in as sexy as a voice as he could muster. He wasn't sure that it actually ended up sounding sexy, but Dan stood up and had his pants off and in the pile within seconds. Seeing Dan like this threw Phil off for a second. He'd dreamed about this for so long that he couldn't believe that it was actually here. Phil walked over to Dan and forced him into a kiss. He slowly ran his fingers down Dan's arms, every once in a while getting a moan of pleasure. 

"I didn't know that you could do this to me," Dan whispered, trying to keep quiet in case someone would happen to be outside the door. Phil didn't reply. He only reached down to feel Dan's twitching dick. He wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed. Dan moaned and Phil looked down and saw precum oozing down his leg. Phil got on his knees and licked it all up.  

He put his lips around Dan's length and licked all over it, Dan moaning the entire time. 

"Don't . . . stop!" Dan cried. Once Phil felt like Dan was getting close, he squeezed Dan's dick again and stood up. Dan looked at him with innocent puppy eyes, begging him to finish him off. Phil smirked.

"You're quite the baby for a straight dude," Phil teased. Dan moved his mouth as if to say something, but he couldn't force the words out. Just as Phil as about to kiss Dan again, someone tried the doorknob. Dan's heart leapt to his throat. He just could  _not_ be caught doing this, especially not with Phil. Luckily for the both of them, whoever the person was had realized that the door was probably locked for a reason and they didn't want to walk in on whatever was going on. Phil turned his attention back to Dan. "Little jumpy are we?" He asked. Dan only bit his lip in reply, bracing himself for whatever was to come. Phil only took a second to think about what he wanted to do to Dan next. He walked over to the bedside table hoping that there would be lube in one of the drawers. Dan couldn't help but watch as Phil grabbed the bottle and walked back over. "On the bed," Phil said, "Face first." Dan did as he was told and Phil smiled. Dan was the most submissive person he'd ever fucked, and he quite liked it. Dan heard the cap open and Phil squeezed some on his fingers. "Now you're going to have to relax as much as possible for this," Phil said as he shoved his pointer finger into Dan. Dan gasped in surprise at the cold of the lube and the new feeling of having something moving around inside him. Phil brushed his prostate and Dan let out a moan. Phil smirked. "I'm putting another one in," Phil warned just before shoving another finger in Dan. Now that Phil roughly knew where Dan's prostate was, he brushed against it just enough to get a reaction out of Dan, but not enough to make him cum. Not yet at least. He looked at his own dick and pulled his fingers out of Dan. He lathered his dick up with lube and shoved it into Dan without warning him. Dan gasped at the mild pain at having something quite large being shoved inside him. 

This was Phil's favorite part. 

Phil started moving his dick around slowly inside Dan, sporadically brushing up against Dan's prostate. Phil hummed quietly with the pleasure of  having something finally rubbing against his dick. He moved faster and faster. Dan got louder for the both of them as they both reached their climax. Phil pushed in and out of Dan as fast as he could so they could both ride out their orgasms. Then it was over and Phil plopped down right beside Dan, who rolled over with a goofy grin on his face. 

"That was good," Dan said. Phil smiled.

"So you are gay after all," Phil said in triumph. 

"So it seems," Dan said, still in awe of how good that whole thing felt. Phil smiled and got under the blanket. 

"I'm sure they won't mind us sleeping here for the night," Phil said lazily as he closed his eyes. Dan followed suit and curled up around Phil. 

"No, I'm sure they won't," he said with a yawn. "They're probably going to kill us for having sex in their bed," Dan whispered, but Phil was already asleep. 


End file.
